1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective body. covering. In particular, the invention relates to a disposable, water impermeable covering which provides protection to the head, selected portions of the human body and objects being carried by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of protective head and body coverings are available. Some of these coverings are disposable and are used while trying on clothing to protect garments from make-up, hair spray, powder, earrings or the like. Other coverings are not disposable and are worn to protect the body from rain, inclement weather, dust, straw, smoke or toxic or noxious gases.
One disadvantage of existing head coverings is that they do not combine ready wear features with disposability and low cost. For example, a desirable disposable head cover will be almost instantly placed and held on the head with a minimum of complicated devices for holding the cover in position. Further, in many instances, such covers do not offer capability to protect parts of the body and objects carried by the user. Also, such covers are generally not intended for use in rain or inclement weather.
During inclement weather, a raincoat may be used, but an additional covering is often needed for the hair or head and the face will generally not be covered. In addition, packages or objects carried by the user are not protected. A rain poncho or similar garment can also be worn, but the user's face will not be protected. Note also, that such existing covers are not contemplated as disposable items.
To date, a disposable head cover which may be readily worn by the user and which may be constructed to cover selected portions of the body as well as objects carried by the user, has yet been devised. I have invented such a disposable cover which may be constructed in different sizes to cover selected portions of the body without deviating from the basic construction